yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldy Pond
or just simply called Area 08-63 is where the Aristotle Demon Bayon has a secret reserve for hunting humans. This hunting park is located underground so that nobody can escape and nobody notices it.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 70, Page 19-20 Bayon buys children from the Premium Farms but sometimes poaches for humans in the outside world. According to William Minerva, there is something hidden in Goldy Pond. There is a signpost that states three rules: (1) Music, (2) Monsters, and (3) Survive. When the music plays, monsters come in and the children need to survive until the music stops. Except for three children, including Emma, all children living in Goldy Pond were taken from the Grand Valley orphanage where Archduke Lewis has a lot of influence, managing the plantation as a purveyor.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 10-18 It is later revealed that Goldy Pond consists of three layers. The first layer is above grond and is a simple lake in the middle of the demon forest, this first layer hides the real Goldy Pond that lies underground. The second layer consists of a village, farm fields, a forest and a big mansion. This whole layer is inhabitated by children and by demons who prey on these children for fun. The third and final layer can only be accesed thru a door that was possibly made by William Minerva, that is hidden inside a big windmill. This door can only be opended with the Promised Pen and serves as the enterance to the third layer: A big monitor room and a Golden Lake''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 71, Page 9 with a little island in it and a house on top of it. Exterior Goldy Pond lies in the middle of a by Wild Demons infested forest. In the middle of this forest is a huge lake, suggesting that 'that' is Goldy Pond. But it is in fact underground because it is a secret hunting ground so that nobody notices it or can find it. There are currently two known ways to get inside Goldy Pond. The first one is to be caught by a demon and to be taken inside by them or you could just simply use the entrance that the demons use. The second one is to use an old, different path that the Shelter B06-32 Unnamed Man took years ago to escape from Goldy Pond.''The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 70, Page 18-20 The lake is surrounded by big trees and big, sharp rock-like sculptures. First Layer & Interior The first layer lies completely underground and serves as a hunting park for the poachers to hunt on children. Goldy Pond contains a village that seems to be taken out of a fairy tale. There are many windmills and houses. There are also farm fields, a big forest, and a big mansion on top of a hill which is present outside of the village. The mansion possibly serves as the living place for the poachers. It also appears to have medical care for the children who get injured after a hunt.''The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 5 The big windmill in the middle of the reserve serves as the base for the secret Goldy Pond Resistance movement.The Promised Neverland Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 5-7 The windmill also serves as the living place of the members of the resistance movement as well as Lucas who lived there for almost thirteen years together with an unnamed girl. This girl died eight years ago from sickness. There is an opening hidden in the wall of the windmill leading to a secret passage to the forest that leads to Minerva's door. This door can only be opended by the Promised Pen and leads to the Second Layer. Second Layer & Interior The second layer lies underneeth the first layer and can only be entered by using the promised pen to open William Minerva's door. On the other side of the door is a highly advanced monitor room in which you can control the whole hunting ground if you want to. At the other side of the monitor door is a door that leads to a big Golden Lake. The water in this lake seems to be abnormal and in the middle of the lake is a floating island with a cabin on top of it.''The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 71, Page 11 In the cabin are an old elevator and an old telophone. The elevator can only be used by using the Promised Pen once again. List of Demon Inhabitants *Bayon *Archduke Lewis *Three unnamed demons *Numerous unnamed attendants Humans in Goldy Pond *Emma *Oliver *Violet *Lucas *Sonia *Theo *Zack *Nigel *Sandy *Pepe *Gillian *Paula *Adam *Monica (Deceased) *Jake (Deceased) *Windmill Girl (Deceased) *Shelter B06-32 Unnamed Man (Formerly) *William Minerva (Formerly) *Numerous unnamed children (Deceased) The Game There are 5 demons (excluding the attendants) whom hunt 50 human orphans. The demons hunt every 3 days. The poachers buy kids from the Premium Farms but sometimes poach for humans outside. When the music starts, the demons start to hunt for the children, resulting in deaths and injuries each hunt. After the music stops the children receive medical treatment from other children and get 3 days of rest before everything starts over again.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 4-5 Trivia * The first hunt which was seen in the manga resulted in 4 deaths already, including Monica and Jake.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 68, Page 18 References Category:Locations